This invention relates to water valves used in supplying water to a variety of containers including animal drinkers and toilets. Water valves are used in a variety of commercial and residential applications. A typical water valve works on leverage and is designed to work at a predetermined range of water pressures.
A general summary of the existing typical mechanism for filling a container such as an animal drinker is as follows. A ballcock or pilot fill valve in the tank is connected to a pressurized water line. As the tank drains, a float connected to the ballcock or pilot fill valve via a float arm descends. The lowering of the float activates the ballcock or pilot fill valve and it begins to refill the tank with water. The tank continues to refill as the float connected to the ballcock or pilot fill valve rises. Once the float reaches a predetermined height indicating that the tank is full, the ballcock or pilot fill valve completely turns off. As pressures increases, an increasingly larger float and longer float arm is required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a water valve that can work at a range of water pressures.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a water valve that can shut off at low pressure.
If is a further object of the invention to provide a water valve that can shut off at high pressure.